Tonights the night!
by Kadam.Lover
Summary: Summary: i have write my version of them going public now it is set after ep 20 with a better twist ! Please read Rachel/eddie REDDIE!
1. Chapter 1 Tonights the night

**Hia everyone this is my first Fan Fic and its bout my favourite pairing REDDIE!!!**

**Plz tell me what u think!!! Its probs crap like but oh well**

**Tonight's the night!!!**

Summary: basically this is set after episode 17 when they where talking about going public, but as we don't know if they actually did then I thought I would write my own version of them going public!!!! Not to give too much away but it all consists around a school prom!!!

**Hope u all enjoy xX lyl plz R+R**

Chapter 1 – Of course I will!!!

"Rach are u doing anything tonight" Eddie said as he closed her office door behind him so no one could see in.

"No, why" replied Rachel with a surprised look on her face.

"Well u no it's the 6th form prom tonight don't u" asked Eddie, thinking to himself that if Rachel wanted to go to prom with him then maybe they could go public properly.

"Yeh what about it"

"Well I was wondering if u wanted to accompany me there" Eddie said with a sigh of relief that he had actually got his words out.

Rachel noticed that Eddie had a pleading look in his eyes that she just had too give into.

Rachel grabbed eddies face, pulled him close and kissed him passionately on the lips " of course I will you big idiot I was going too ask u the same thing, as I thought we would look a bit lonely if we both went on our own.

" Well that went better than I expected" Eddie giggled to himself; he was sooooo over the moon all he could think about was seeing Rachel in a gorgeous dress and heels.

Eddie put his arms around Rachel waist and pulled her into an embrace kissing her passionately also, after a couple of minutes he pulled away giving Rachel time to inhale some air which she had been lacking for the last few minutes. She smiled at him and he smiled back they both enjoyed being with each other it just made there days brighter, Eddie actually felt in love for the first time in like ever, he felt he had finally found happiness in the woman he loved the most.

After about 5 minutes Rachel and Eddie were separated from each other's eye contact and embrace, by Steph who ploughed her way through the door with the look of surprise (happiness) on her face at what she had just witnessed in front of her (REDDIE)!!!!

"Steph can I help u??" Rachel asked after moving so quickly away from Eddie not wanting to give anything away

"Well u two look cosy in here" smiled steph

" Well what did u want???" replied a nervous Rachel who didn't quite realise how much steph had actually seen!!!!

"Actually I was wondering if you had seen Janeece she was suppose to be helping me set up the hall for tonight, Ooooo I'm so excited I can't wait to wear my new dress its really nice. Are you two coming tonight?? Just thought, as you are so close to Rachel, Eddie you might want to ask her to prom. Awww like a school kid!!!" steph giggled as she noticed that she had made Rachel all uneasy and agitated.

"Your completely right there steph I have asked her and she said yes, now if we are done here then please I have work to get back to and no I have not seen janeece but she will probably be with Chlo" Eddie said with an annoyed look on his face as it had nothing to do with steph whether him and Rachel were tighter or not.

"No that's all I wanted to say but hope you too lovebirds are going to have fun tonight and ill see you later"

"We will," said Rachel not noticing that she hadn't denied being a 'lovebird'

As steph walked out Eddie ran up to Rachel kissed her quickly "im sorry I just couldn't wait until tonight"

Rachel laughed and said " Eddie go u have your last lesson to teach ill see you tonight when im all gorgeous in my dress and u better wear a suit"

Eddie stared at Rachel for one last time and replied, " I will but you no you will look 1 million times better than I will"

"Not true now go, see u later handsome" Rachel ordered as she shut her office door on poor deprived Eddie.

All he could think about was seeing Rachel again so he hurried to his lesson to try and make time go quicker. On the other hand Rachel sat in her chair with a huge grin on her face she was like a teenager, so excited for that night.

**Tell me what you think and if u want me to update soon lyl!!!**

**Next chapter coming soon!!!! Prom**


	2. Chapter 2 Prom !

**Ok so time for chapter 2!!!!**

This is the actual Reddieness chapter

**Chapter 2 – Prom!!!**

Rachel stared at the clock it was 6:30pm so she had half an hour to get ready. It had taken her almost an hour to do her hair she just wanted to look perfect for Eddie. But she was just nervous; all she could think about was about when they were going to reveal they were a couple. So the time passed quickly and before she knew it she had to leave for Prom!

6:50pm

Rachel took one last look in the mirror to check her scar was fully covered then she grabbed her keys and her bag of the kitchen counter and headed for her car, she was now really excited. Her face was filled with delight; she clambered in her car and headed off.

Else where Eddie was in the school hall letting all the pupils through the doorway but actually he was waiting for Rachel.

"So when is Rachel coming?" asked Steph

"She will be here in a minute, (I hope! He thought to himself)" replied Eddie

It was 7:15 and Rachel had still not turned up, Eddies face had dropped he thought he had been stood up. He stood next to the drinks table, taking a bottle of J2O, he felt so abandoned and lonely. Everybody else were in their couples or groups dancing and he was stood there on his own.

"Do you want to come and dance with us?" asked matt feeling a bit sorry for poor Eddie.

"No its ok im waiting for somebody" replied Eddie looking pure depressed

"Ok then but u know where we are if u want to join in" matt said knowing that Eddie was waiting for Rachel but not wanting to ask

Just as matt walked away everyone turned to look at the door way and Eddie did not understand why, as he turned his eyes lit up at what he saw it was like a dream come true the most beautiful girl ever walked through the prom door. She was wearing amazing black-fitted dress and black patent heels to match with her hair in beautiful curls; she also had a gorgeous smile on her face.

After a few seconds everyone went back to there dancing, after they had actually took there eyes off the person stood in the door way, But Eddie ran over to the door to greet the gorgeous person in the doorway.

"I thought you weren't coming, I actually thought you had stood me up, anyway you look amazing" Eddie said whilst talking really fast Rachel could tell he was nervous.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Rachel giggled.

"Anyway why would I stand you up when I promised I would be your date, I was late because I was stuck behind just about every red light I passed, I wasn't really very lucky"

Eddie laughed and a smile crept upon his face. He was now ecstatic he had everything he ever wanted his child hood prom to be like, the beautiful girl and the best night of his life.

"So how about you get me a drink and then we will have a little dance," asked Rachel

"Sure Rach ill just be a sec"

"so Rachel u look really nice tonight, so when were u planning on telling the staff about you and Eddie" steph said as she smiled at the rest of the staff stood on the other side of the hall, who steph had already informed about Rachel and Eddie.

"In due time steph me and Eddie are planning the right moment and we are seeing how it goes first, our relationship I mean"

Steph walked off to the other staff and Eddie turned up with Rachel's drink, she took one sip and placed it on the table, steph had really annoyed her now being ded nosey and all. " So how about that dance, I have something special for you" Rachel asked.

"Sure rach what ever you want but what do you have for me"

"You will just have to wait and see" Rachel replied

She grabbed Eddie's hand and led him to the exact middle of the dance floor, she threw her hands around his neck and he placed his on her waist and they started slow dancing in front of the entire school hall.

Everyone in the hall stepped off the dance floor and stared at Eddie and Rachel firstly they dismissed the closeness as a friendly dance but they soon realised it was much more.

"Rachel do you realise that everyone is staring"

"Yes that is my plan and this is your surprise" she pulled herself closer to him and kissed him on the lips.

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor (not literally) at the sight the saw in front of them was it true that Miss mason and Mr Lawson were a couple. (Obviously lol)

They all had huge smiles on their faces they were all so happy that Rachel and Eddie had found happiness with each other.

After a few minutes Eddie pulled away " rach I think everyone knows"

"I know this is how I wanted to go public in front of everyone, I didn't want to hind anymore" she grinned at Eddie and kissed him again!!!!

"I told you" steph said to all the staff

Hope your still luvin this plz ask if you want me to update 


	3. Chapter 3 Finally theres a known 'US'

Hia soz this has took so long to update but I have had exams all week !!!!!

So it was the day after the prom and everyone was sooooo excited about Eddie and Rachel's relationship they were so happy that they had found love with each other.

Eddie and Rachel drove into school in the same car and everyone giggled to themselves as they knew what Miss mason and Mr Lawson were up to last night.

As they parked the car and had a sneaky little kiss in the car almost everyone noticed and wolf whistled really load, Rachel burst out laughing she found it highly amusing that the kids found their relationship cute.

Eddie got out of the car and the drivers side (of Rachel's MAZDA) lol, and ran round the other side to open the door. Rachel stepped out the car looking nicer than ever with the biggest smile on her face that anyone had seen in a long while. She grabbed Eddie hand as he pulled her up out of the car; once she was stood in front of him he threw his arms around her waist and kissed her. She didn't mind kissing in the car park anymore as know everyone knew they were items and that they were happy together.

Rachel turned around to the boot of her car and just as she was about to grab her bag Eddie leaped in front of her and grabbed it first she giggled quietly as she thought of it as a nice gesture.

So Eddie had his bag and Rachel bag in the same hand and the other hand free to lock it with Rachel's, so they walked into the school holding hands and everyone staring bout they didn't mind as they were loving the attention and loving each other.

When they got to the staff room for the staff morning meeting they had been wolf whistled by just about every pupil on the way up, they just looked at each and laughed.

They walked into the staff room every teacher looking in there direction.

"Everyone sit please, today's going to be a big day" explained Rachel looking into eyes.

As Rachel explained to the staff about that days events including year 11 and year 10 exams Eddie had his arm around her waist and when nobody was looking he would slide his hand down onto her bum which would send a very warm sensation through her body making her grin more, (well they thought nobody had noticed but just about everybody had).

SO they had finished explaining and Grantley had finished moaning and they head out of the staff room Eddie stood walking behind Rachel sneakily touching her bum with both hands making Rachel jump forward slightly. They got through the door and all the staff turned and laughed to each other; today was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4 Offices fun

When they get to Rachel's office she spins around to face Eddie and he grabs her into a passionate kiss.

"We are going to have to stop doing this in work its like we can't leave each other alone!" explains Rachel staring into eddies puppy dog eyes

"Doing what, Kissing?? Well I cant help it if I love you to much to leave you alone, we will just have to make up for it at home instead" Eddie giggles to himself with a huge cheesy grin on his face, looking at Rachel who is about to burst out laughing.

"Will we now, well you will just have to be extra nice to me, and you will have to be extra extra patient for me in school" she giggles biting her lips together

"Well there nobody around now so I will make the most of it until tonight"

(OK SO IM NOT WRITIN ANYTHING DIRTY, COZ DATS SLIGHTLY WORRYING BUT YOU KINDA GET WHAT HAPPENS NEXT)

So as they finally let each other go, they patted their hair and clothes down and kissed each other once more.

"See I didn't have to wait until tonight"

"Eddie you make me sound like some sort of thing you can use whenever you like" Rachel teased making Eddie backtrack on what he had just said.

"Ermmm I never meant it to come out like that you know I would never do anything like that if you didn't want me to."

"I know I was just winding you up now go because you are already 10 minutes late for your lesson, well meet me here at 3:15 and ill drive us home!!!"

"Ok babe see you later" he kissed her quickly once more and stared at her as he left her office, he just wanted one last look!!!!

**Sorry its so short and late but ive been tryin to get ova the fact Waterloo rd has finshed til later this year ******** I just love REDDIE to much !!!!! any way my next chapter is about episode 20 but not to give to much away reddie isn't goin to end but things are going to get complicated !!!!!! lyl thnx for reading bye xx**


	5. Chapter 5 We have to stop him !

So it was 3:30 and there was still no sign of Eddie in Rachel's office, Rachel was pacing up and down her office waiting for him she didn't know why he wasn't there when he had promised exactly 3:15.

Oh why was she being so paranoid, he was probably held up in detention with Bolton or Michaela (god they are always in detention). But she was so not a patient person and there was something she really needed to tell him.

"oh rach I am soooo sorry im late I promise I will make it up to you later" Eddie said as he flew (not literally) in through Rachel's office door.

"Its ok darling I was just…. well there's…..ermmm I have something I need to tell you !!!!" Rachel said whilst sitting down on the sofa in her office pulling Eddie down to sit next to her for the news she was just about him which might make him faint!!!!!

"Rach what is it, are you…… ermmm ill or something, I promise ill be there for you what ever the problem" Eddie's smile on his face dropped with the thought of Rachel being ill or something, the horrible thoughts running through his head were making tears well up in his eyes.

"Eddie babe its ok im not dieing or anything" Rachel reassuringly telling eddie with a little giggle "you don't half get worked up about thing that are not really that big"

"Sorry you just worried me that's all" Eddie said leaning forward to put a soft kiss on her lips. "So what was it that you were dieing to tell me"

"well i…..errrm, Eddie you know we have been together for a while now well… errm I don't know how to tell you!" Rachel was stuttering after every word she didn't know how to tell him, she didn't know how he would react would he be happy, would he leave her thinking everything was happening to quickly.

"Come on rach you know you can tell me anything, what ever it is ill still love you more than anything in this world" just as Eddie was about to kiss Rachel again there was a rather loud bang outside the window

"WHAT WAS THAT!!!" Rachel screamed latching on to Eddie who embraced his arms around Rachel.

Eddie stood up and looked out the window he was horrified at the sight he saw, "Rach we have to get out of here"

"Why what is it??" Rachel quizzed staring at Eddie

"Its Ralph Mellor and he's ruining the school like he said he would"

"No please we have to stop him" Rachel leaped from eddies arm and ran out of her office, everyone had gone home and there was only Eddie and Rachel left.

Eddie ran after her "rach stop you will get hurt"


	6. Chapter 6 Its a matter of life or death

**So what is going to happen next ???**

**And soz bout there being no title on the last chapter I forgot to put one lol but this chapter and the last chapter are both going to be called **

**It's a matter of life or death!!!**

"Rach please please I beg of you STOP"

"Im sorry but I can't let him ruin one of the most important things in my life" Rachel broke down in tears and collapsed down the wall.

"yeah well I can't let him ruin both of the most important things in my life" Eddie grabbed her and they ran out of the back of the school, Rachel still had tears rolling down her face.

"Rachel stay there and don't move I will be back in a minute but you phone the police for me"

"Eddie wait I LOVE YOU" Rachel grabbed him and kissed him

"rach im not going to die im just going to stop him from ploughing that JCB into the school"

So as Rachel was phoning the police and shaking with fear for Eddie's safety, Eddie was running up to this huge JCB that was destroying the lively hoods, he clambered into the JCB (whilst it was ploughing into the front of the school) and punched Ralph Mellor in the nose (he has a tendency to punch people for Rachel, this was exhibit B) Ralph's head flew sideways and Eddie stole the keys out of the ignition and climbed out of the JCB.

He ran towards Rachel just as the police were flooding in through the school gates. He grabbed her, her face lit up of the sight of him ( Eddie the Hero) Rachel always saw Eddie as her hero but now he really was.

"Oh my God I love you sooooooo much you are my hero" Rachel said with the biggest most happiest grin on her face.

"I Know you do" Eddie said sarcasticly "and you know I would do anything for you even die for you"

"Eddie you know I was going to tell you something before"

"yeh, Oh look the police are arresting Ralph lets go and see him off" Eddie giggled changing the subject from what Rachel was going to tell him, he didn't mean to change the subject and Rachel knew this but she had to tell him it was killing her not being able to.

"No Eddie listen this is important"

As Eddie was walking away he stopped and turned around this obviously wasn't going to wait.

"Eddie I'm…..errmmmm I'm PREGNANT" Rachel shouted it as Eddie was stood quite far away. She stepped back and looked at eddies surprised face; he was like a statue with thousands of emotions running through his head.

Before Rachel knew how to react Eddie ran towards her picked her up and spun her around in mid air, that was all she needed, to know that he wanted this baby with her.

Her face had a huge smile on it his face had a huge smile on it….

"Rach im……sooooooooooooo happy, this is all I ever wanted to start I family with the love of my life the only woman I have ever loved"

He placed her back on the ground and kissed her there smiles grew bigger, they could both tell that they both wanted this.

ARHHHH whats going to happen next ??? will they rebuild the school, will they have the perfect baby ???? Who knows (only me lol) Mwwwhahaha  evil laugh

**Please review a thank you so much for the people who have already reviewed this means a lot to me because I thought I was crap at English and to know that people actually like my story makes me HAPPY ********and more stories from a happy me !!!!!!**

**Thanks lyl xxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7 The perfect baby 1

Didn't know where I cud go from the last chapter so all week in 7 my friends have been thinking of plot lines for me!!!!!

**Enjoy xxx**

**Chapter 7 – The perfect baby (or babies)hint **

So it had been a few months and, Rachel and Eddie had rebuilt the front of the school and Ralph Mellor had been sentenced 5 years in prison. Rachel's bump was really obvious and everyone knew she was about 5 months pregnant but for 5 months she was huge, but only Eddie and Rachel new why.

"Rach that is gross" Eddie cringed

"Sorry but its these weird cravings, all I can eat is chicken and ketchup butties" she said whilst stuffing her face with the sandwich

"Ok I suppose I will just have to live with it then won't I and you are eating for 3 aren't you babe" (3, why 3 you ask)

"These twin girls are going to be little chubby twins if a keep eating like this" Rachel smiled at Eddie

Eddie laughed slightly but then reassured Rachel that she was not going to be fat and neither are the twins.

Rachel took another bite out of her buttie and Eddie just sat there giggling, "Rach there was something I was going to ask you and I think it's the right time, as we are all happy and I want us to be a proper family soooooo!!!"

Eddie knelt down in front of Rachel and pulled a ring out of his pocket, Rachel just froze with her buttie in her hand (lol)

"Rachel you know I love you more than anything in the world and I would never have it any other way, and we are all going to be one big happy family sooooo Rach will you please do me the honour of being my lovely gorgeous wife???"

"i…I don't know what to say apart from YES" she was overjoyed with emotion and hormones she just burst into tears she was sooooo happy and just wanted to marry him right there right now.

Eddie threw his arms around her and kissed her, he placed one hand on her stomach then kissed it.

"Hey you two in mummies tummy, me and mummy love you lots and we are going to be a real proper family now" Eddie said whilst speaking into Rachel's stomach. This just made Rachel cry more. Eddie grabbed her, as he knew they were tears of happiness but just as they were overjoyed with there happiness the unexpected happened MELISSA WALKED IN!!!!!

SO as you know nothing runs smoothly at waterloo road so expect the unexpected.

**Thnx to lucy and becki (beckyxwaterlooroadx) my bff's who helped me write this and come up with all the ideas, I luv u guys sooooo much !!!!! I am not takin any credit for the next few chapters as it was all there ideas they even wrote the chapters but ive improved them slightly (soz lu)!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8 The perfect baby 2

**Chapter 8 – the perfect baby take two !!!**

"Melissa what are you doing here" Eddie asked but all he was able to notice was the huge bump in front of her, was it his? Was she back to ruin his life? He just didn't know!

Rachel and Melissa were just stood there like statues looking at each other's huge bump.

"Oh my god please tell me that's not eddies to?" Rachel's face dropped at the thought of Melissa carrying his baby as well, but she was at an advantage as she was having twins.

"Of course it is who else's would it be, and you look like you two have been busy to and don't you mean their not eddies" Melissa said with the smuggest look on her face ever.

"OH please don't tell me you are not both having MY twins" Eddie didn't know what to do with himself, he didn't know whether he was happy as he was having two more children or distraught that he might of ruined his future with Rachel and the babies as he will have extra responsibility with Melissa's too. He also didn't understand how all three of the women he had gotten pregnant were or have had twins. (Alison had twin boys)

Rachel turned to face the window of her office she didn't know whether to hug Melissa or slap her or maybe just stand there and cry.

"Ok so lets just sit down and sort things out, I am very happy you are having my babies Melissa but me and Rachel were suppose to be and are going to be a proper married family"

Melissa didn't want to hear this and stormed out of Rachel's office. Eddie ran after her "Melissa wait please, you couldn't expect me to not get with Rachel after you made me choose and you turning up wasn't just going to make me take you back"

"Eddie this wasn't the way I planned it I wanted to come back and you be overjoyed and want to be with me but know that stupid bitch of a sister a have had to ruin everything Arrrrhhh I hate her I never want to see either of you ever again" Melissa stormed off out of the building but Eddie did not follow, he ran to Rachel office to see if his beloved was ok but she was screaming in agony on the floor!!!!

"RACH, what's the matter"

"Eddie the…theeee babies are coming but I'm just over 3 month owwwwwwwwww early"

"It's going to be ok breath deeply, ill phone an ambulance!!!!" Eddie said whilst comforting Rachel….

**Sooooo hope you like next chapter – ****Wedding plans or They are perfect**** haven't picked one yet, you can choose if you like!!!**


	9. Chapter 9 They are perfect

Hope u liked the last chapter I thought it was epic lol xx

**Chapter 9 – They are perfect!!!**

A few hours later…..

"Oh, Rach they are perfect, just like I imagined them strong and beautiful like there gorgeous mum" Eddie couldn't take his eyes off his twins in Rachel's arms.

"So what shall we call them?" Eddie asked

"Scarlet and Ruby" Rachel replied gazing at Eddies face which was completely fixed on the twins. He kept stroking their heads, which almost brought Rachel to tears, as it was all she had ever dreamed of, the perfect little family!!!

Eddie giggled "Perfect, but that was a quick decision!"

"I know I have been thinking about it for a while it was either going to be scarlet and ruby or Isabel and Alexandra. So do you like them??"

"Yes there amazing names, all I could come up with was Ann and May "(sorry if there are any Ann's or Mays reading this)

"Their lovely names Eddie we can make them the twins middle names" Rachel smiled at Eddie and he knew that she was happy with them.

"So its Scarlet-Ann and Ruby-May, Perfect"

Just as Rachel had got the twins settled down in her arms, two midwives walked in and took them off her. Rachel glanced at Eddie; neither of them knew what was going on.

"Where are you taking them Rachel just got them settled down?" Eddie asked

"Oh sorry, well they are pretty early so we are taking them down to the baby unit to get them checked over, but you can come down and see them in about an hour if you like" The midwife said reassuringly.

"Yeh that's fine, I just want our babies safe and well and plus Rach that gives us time to go over some wedding plans."

"Wedding plans, Eddie ive just given birth don't you think it's a bit early to go over wedding plans and plus what are we going to do about Melissa, do you actually know where she disappeared too?" Rachel felt tears filling in her eyes, the thought of Melissa hating her and never wanting to see her again scared her because Melissa was the only family she had left apart from her little family with Eddie.

"Rach there's no time like the present, I want to get married as soon as possible because to me we are not a proper family yet, and we will cross the Melissa bridge when we get to it and she will soon be back, she won't be able to stay away from long as she loves coming back to try and ruin things"

"Fair enough, you are the one with the intelligent brain at the moment so I will believe you and when were you planning to actually marry me?" Rachel totally agreed with Eddie as she knew he was right, Melissa does have a tendency of coming back to ruin things.

"Well I was actually thinking a month after you had, had the twins because you were only worried about fitting in your dress and you didn't want to look huge in our wedding pictures."

"Ok if you want to do it as soon as that then I will have to agree with you but that doesn't give me much time to lose the baby weight"

"What baby weight you haven't even put a pound on"

"Of course I have Einstein the babies were heavier than that"

"No I meant your actually weight without the babies in you, you look absolutely amazing and you definitely haven't lost your figure"

"Thanks darling that's nice of you to say even though I'm lying in a hospital bed with a hospital gown on, with no make-up and messy hair" Rachel giggled and Eddie grabbed her hand, then he lent forward and kissed her forehead.

"Well then next month it is then, I will go see the church people tomorrow and see if they have a place and as soon as we get you and the twins home you can do some dress shopping with the girls from work (e.g. Steph, Kim, Rose and jasmine), Well ill let you get some rest and I will nip home and get you some stuff as we didn't have time to get it before you went into labour, So love you lots and the twins and I will be back in about an hour and we can go down to see the twins" Eddie kissed Rachel on the lips and then on the forehead gently and left her hospital room so she could get some sleep as she looked shattered.


	10. Chapter 10 Wedding plans 1

Chapter 10 – Wedding plans

Three days later…

Rachel and the twins had been fully checked over and were sent home, the twins were completely healthy and well, considering they were really early but the midwife said it was common to have twins early as the body could not take the growth for to long, Rachel had recovered well so they were all sent home.

"Aaaaaahh it feels good to be home, in the comfort of our own home" Rachel said whilst walking through the front door.

"I totally agree we can actually relax now" Eddie replied whilst struggling to carrying to car seats in the house with the babies in.

"Do you need a hand there babe?" Rachel asked

"No its fine ill have to get used to it, you go and put your feet up and ill make you a cup of tea"

"Thanks but I don't want you to think you have to do everything just because I have given birth" Rachel laughed

"No its fine you need to get your strength back so we can get this wedding on the road"

"Ok, ok how can I refuse to be treated like a princess, but bring the babies in the living room with me because I think its almost time for the next feed" Just as Rachel said that Ruby started 'hunger' crying.

"See" Rachel laughed

Rachel had just put the babies upstairs in their cots, and was hobbling down the stairs when she noticed Eddie fast asleep on the sofa.

"Bless his little cotton socks he must be shattered after running around after me for the past few days, but so much for going over some wedding plans" Rachel said to herself whilst still staring at Eddie.

She walked in and sat next to a sound asleep Eddie who was lolled across the sofa. Just as she sat down, he woke up.

"oohh sorry babe I didn't mean to wake you, you looked so peaceful a didn't want to wake you, but now your up why don't you drink your tea quickly before it goes extremely clod and then we can go over some wedding plans because I have the perfect theme in mind"

"I, ok" eddie yawned "just give me a minute to wake up and we will go over some stuff like décor and people we will invite"

"ok then ill go get the laptop so we can type some invites out back in a second" xx

**Sorry it sorta just stops in a random place but I was dyin to update and had run out of time to finshe it but the next chapter will be ****Wedding plans take two**


	11. Chapter 11 wedding plans 2

Sorry its been so long since I updated but have had loads of coursework and been tryin to get miley tickets so soz , but hope u like xx

Chapter 11 – Wedding plans 2

So when eddie was fully awake and sat up, Rachel handed him a piece of paper and told him to write down his ideas for the wedding and she would do the same. Rachel had written questions for the wedding for him to answer like, Who shud be best man? And What theme shud they have ?

After 5 minutes he was done Rachel read the first question out loud "What time of day should the wedding be?"

Eddie answered, " Mid day, coz then we can have a night after party, what did u put?"

"Exactly the same, I guess great minds think alike" Rachel giggled and proceeded to ask the second question.

"What colour theme shud the wedding be? I put navy blue and ivory how bout u??"

"Well, I put ivory and black but navy blue sounds nicer"

"Navy blue and ivory it is then, god your so easy to persuade I don't even have to say anything, but don't just change to what I Say because we both have a on this wedding, don't just try to please me" Rachel reassured Eddie as she leant in to kiss him on the lips as he pulled away he had a huge smile on his face.

"No I wouldn't let u get your way that easily" he giggled

So Rachel carried on reading through the questions, she kept giggling at Eddies answers which he found rather funny.

After some messing around and finishing the plans they managed to com to an agreement on everything.

"Well that was easy than I expected it to be" Eddie laughed as he fell back into the sofa.

"yeh I suppose we know how diversify with each other well, we sort of just work around are differences." Rachel leant back and lay on eddies chest and stared at j=his face he looked really tired.

"Im going to go and check on the twins I will be back down in a second" Rachel said

"Don't be long, ill miss you " he giggled in reply

So Rachel stood up and went to check on the twins whilst Eddie found the number in the yellow pages book for the church they had agreed on for the wedding.

"This wedding is going to be amazing" Eddie said to himself whilst waiting for the phone to be answered on the other end.

Next chapter – The wedding 


	12. Chapter 12 Morning for the ladies

**Chapter 12 – The morning before the wedding!!! – In the Girls corner 3**

So it had past so fast and the day was finally here, the day when Eddie and Rachel would prove their love and dedication to their family. They were finally going to be happily married.

Rachel was sat in front of her dressing table looking into the mirror at her reflection. She looked so happy as she was having her hair and make-up done by a professional artist who Steph had hired for her. Rachel was at her house getting ready with her bridesmaids Kim, Steph, Jasmine and Chlo. (Chlo was there because she's close to tom and toms sort of close to Eddie and Rachel).

"Rach where did you leave the twins dresses as they are half dressed and I just can't find there dresses????" Kim asked whilst walking in on Rachel getting, ready carrying the twins in her arms.

"Ermmm I think they should be hanging in there wardrobes, that's where I put them I think " Rachel giggled as she actually couldn't remember where she had left them.

"Ok ill go look and you look amazing" Kim glanced at Rachel hair, which was all up in a very sophisticated style.

"Kim hun I'm not even ready yet all I've had done is my hair, and I have no make-up on, I look awful with no make-up on" Rachel said to Kim who was giving her a funny look as she knew that Rachel always looked great with make-up or without, she knew she was just trying to put herself down.

Just as Kim left the room Steph walked in with Jasmine showing off their bridesmaids dresses (clo was feeding Izzie)

"So Rach do you like?" Steph asked whilst stood in a navy blue dress, which stopped at the knee and had one shoulder strap; they had paten blue heels on as well.

"Oh my, you look amazing the colour really suits you" Rachel smiled as her eyes were glued to Steph and jasmine's dresses (Kim and Clo have the same).

"Yeh but your going to look 1 million times better than us, but you have to as its your big day!" Jasmine smiled and glanced at the bag Rachel's dress was in, nobody had seen it yet not even Rachel and she knew is that she designed it in the shop and they said they would make it perfect for her, it was like an unveiling of some new ipod or something, and everybody wanted to know what it looked like.

About 20 minutes later Rachel's hair and make-up was done, the twins were fully dressed in ivory dresses with blue paten dolly shoes and blue bows in their hair and all her bridesmaids were ready and gorgeous.

Rachel stood up and walked towards where her dress lay on the bed, she unzipped the bag and lifted her dress out, everyone's faces dropped as they saw how pretty and feminine the dress was.

"That is gorgeous, but it needs putting on soon as we have only got an hour left before the wedding" Steph explained looking at Rachel who was over whelmed by the dress

"Ok, Ok I'm off to put my dress on ill be back in a minute but one of you might have to help me zip the back up, come on lets get going!!" Rachel giggled and headed towards the bathroom

**So what are the boys up to at eddies are they ready or hungover ???**


	13. Chapter 13 Morning for the Men

Hw many times do I have to apologise for not updating because I feel really bad but I have not had any inspiration but now that its coming back soon I'm getting all hyped up!!!!!!!!!!!

I can't really see any point in me writing reddie fics : ( :'(

Because they are no longer but ill do it any way!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 13 – Morning for the boys !!**

"**Eddie, Eddie, EDDIE!!!!!!!!!!!** Hurry up your going to be late for your own wedding, come on you lazy lump get up!!!!" Tom was screaming at the bottom of the stairs it was almost an hour until the wedding everyone was ready apart from Eddie…he wasn't even hung over, he even went to bed early.

"Alright, alright I'm up, anyway what time is it???? Oh no rach is going to kill me, quick Eddie your going to be late" Eddie said whilst draped over the bathroom sink trying to wake himself up!!!!

Eddie splashed freezing cold water in his face and rushed around to find every item of his suit…he added the final touches and WAALAAA he was scrubbed up and ready, it had only taken him 15 minutes to get ready, but he's a bloke what do you expect.

Eddie finally made it down the stairs to meet his colleagues/ friends.

Tom rounded everyone up and handed them each a button hole (the flower thingy you put in the button hole). Matt was the only one who actually knew what to do with it. "Ermmm stupid question but what is it or should I say what do you do with it????" Eddie asked looking kind of embarrassed. "Yes you put it in your suit jacket button hole hence the fact there called button holes aahahahaa" matt said whilst laughing out loud

"Ok smarty pants you would know something like that wouldn't you" Eddie replied

"What are you insinuating Edward Lawson?" Matt turned his head in disgust

"Ahhhh nothing, Come on lets make sure everything is sorted we are leaving in less than half an hour and I think I have a really bad case of nerves" Eddie said whilst heading toward the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, as his stomach was doing summersaults!!! After all he was marring the woman of his dreams something he never imagined would happen.

"Eddie are you alright mate??? You look a bit queasy" matt said whilst patting him on the back.

"Yeh, Yeh I'm fine just nerves that's all" he gave matt a reassuring smile.

**20 minutes later**

"Quick quick everyone in the car, Has everyone got everything???" Tom shouted from the drive, "Grantly hurry up will you and at least put a smile on your face, this is Eddie and Rachel's big day they don't need you depressing them"

"Yes tom your not funny though I'm only going to this wedding to show wiling, I bet it wont last any longer than Eddie did with the sister" Grantly mumbled as he climbed into the car.

"I heard that and as a matter of fact it will last because I didn't want Melissa in the first place I always wanted Rach" Eddie spat back at Grantly, he wasn't impressed by the lack of support but he wasn't going to let Grantly ruin his big day.

"This is it mate there no going back when we get to the church and just think this is the last time you will leave your house a free man !!" Matt laughed as he saw Eddies face light up at the thought of Rachel being his forever.

"I'm ready now lets go I want to marry my gorgeous fiancé now" Eddie said whilst signalling the driver to drive.

**Well that's the end of this chapter next chapter they will be married!!!! **

**Chapter 14 – The Wedding **** will the day run smoothly or will there be any interruptions.**


End file.
